


Remembering

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I guess? Date is pretty much 'a little time after the war', M/M, Mention of torture, Nightmares, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Little bit of Draco's after war mind. Blaise is there to help.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was in my head. The beautiful characters belong to JKR.
> 
> Think I tagged any possible triggers. Let me know if not.  
> Also come hang out on Chumblr

Draco frowns as the scene shifts from Crabbe burning to death, wreathed in flickering demonic shapes, to Granger whimpering and bleeding on the marble floor of the manor. The screaming is continuous and he doesn't recognise it from his memories. It just won't stop, this background of shrieks as he watches his mad aunt torment his classmate over and over. A sudden pain flares on his face and he comes to with a gasp, hand automatically reaching for the flaming cheek, throat dry and sore. He registers a dark shape above him and dimly recalls a name as he struggles to shake off the clinging tendrils of the nightmare.

"Blaise?" He croaks, wincing at the sharp pain in his throat. The shape vanishes to the right for a moment, Draco attempts to track the movement but it's all too much for his pounding head right now. A lamp on the far side of the room lights up and a more visible version of his room mate returns with a glass in hand which he holds out for Draco to grasp.  
"Drink" comes the smooth, low voice "you must have screamed yourself hoarse again."  
The blond manages to push himself up on one elbow before taking the glass. He sips before muttering "thanks" and returns to the glass, neither of them talking while he takes slow, controlled sips of minty, icy water.  
Zabini waits until the other has finished drinking before ambushing him.  
"Tell me Draco" he says abruptly, sitting himself against the headboard.  
"Can't you just fuck me unconscious?" comes the retort.  
The dark man frowns, turning to face his riend. Close study shows Malfoy to be paler than usual, the dark circles under his eyes giving him a skull like appearance. Blaise allows a genial mask to slip onto his face before knocking shoulders with the blond, replying "You know the rules - fucking happens _after_ talking out trauma. Now spill"  
Draco sighs and leans his head back before starting his 'therapeutic talk' bullshit in a dull monotone. Blaise listens in silence as Draco talks all about the loss and guilt he feels about Vince. About how he _still_ can't comprehend Goyle getting caught by a stray AK in the battle. The cold, sick feeling he gets whenever he sees Granger as it puts him right back into that room, watching her becoming a mewling, bleeding mess as her boyfriend screamed impotently from the cellar and Draco stood frozen, unable to help, unable to run, only able to give her the respect of watching her suffering without turning away. How he feels guilty that he's glad that his aunt's dead then feels guilty that he feels guilty, that his arm still burns even though the mark will never turn black again. That he fears becoming a lackey to a new Dark Lord.

Eventually Draco comes to a halt. He glances down, surprised to see Blaise's hand in his. Looking up he sees silent tear tracks on his friend's face, he leans over and kisses them off.  
"Don't be sad Blaise. I'm alive and free, neither of which I expected to happen, no matter which side won". He gives the beautiful man a somewhat watery smile then crawls out of the bed. He makes his way to the ensuite where he methodically pees, washes his hands, splashes his face then knocks back another glass of water and glares at the mirror for a minute. He wanders back into the bedroom to find Blaise in the same position, propped almost doll-like against the headboard, covers pooling around his naked waist - the pale knitted blanket a stark contrast to the smooth stretch of dark flesh above it.  
"Zabini" he calls quietly. The man's head turns and he blinks back to life."Blaise, get yourself comfy, I'm coming in. You don't have to fuck me, just stay, please."  
Zabini nods once then rolls onto his side and wriggles down the bed, adjusting the pillows as he goes. When he stops squirming about Draco slips under the covers and cuddles right up to him, reveling in the security of another's arms around him. He lays his hands over Blaise's where they lie on his waist and collarbone and sighs happily. The dark and the company comforts him in a way nothing else ever has.  
The blond yawns, almost missing the whispered "go to sleep" in his ear as his jaw cracks. He nods slowly before whispering back "Thank you Zabini, you're my best friend. I love you so much, have for a while"   
A low, amused chuckle in his ear is followed by "and I love you too, you oblivious idiot." The arms around him tighten and Draco falls asleep with the other man's lips pressed to his neck


End file.
